Kung Fu-A Bird's Eye View
by The Grey Coincidence
Summary: From a janitor to a Kung fu master. What follows is what Kung fu looked like to the avian master when he was still a nobody who worked day and night to protect Lee da from falling into-untidiness. What is Kung fu and what does it look like to someone who never appreciated it ?
1. Master Crane

**A/N:Ta-Da! New story. You have no idea how good it feels to be writing something I do not hate. So this centers mostly around Crane's thoughts, the idea came to me while reading a review about how little screen-time the Five have. This is completely different from my other ideas which were planned from the **

**beginning, trust me this is a very new creation, almost an afterthought and I am so glad I thought of it. And yes I do know this chapter was short, I just really wanted to upload it soon cause l really like it, don't worry the next chapters**

** will be longer. Enjoy !**

Kung Fu, some call it an art, others a way of fighting. To be honest I consider it a dream come true. My name is Crane, unoriginal I understand but a name's a name. I was never really a rich person, maybe I could be described as poor. Life was hard, then again life is always gonna be hard. But when I say hard I mean REALLY hard. Work's not easy to find (and the imperial army wonder why there's so many assasins) people get desperate, and do really stupid things, I know that. But I wasn't about to resort to doing something stupid.

I should have been grateful when I got a job, but who would be grateful when they end up getting: low payment, a dislikeable job and bruises all on a dailly basis. Nobody could ever be grateful if they become a Kung fu school janitor. Not even the most grateful person in China. Strike that, Asia. Still I got lucky, from the year I was a janitor I learned more about Kung fu than any one at Lee Da, I didn't learn the techniques, but I saw demonstrations of them and more often than not some of them got tested out on me. So I learned.

And it was by simply watching and proccessing that I somewhat subconsciously learned Kung fu, l used to use them to help me clean the place, but after I got the confidence to try out I did. And look at me now, member of the Furious Five, Master of the Fujian White Crane Style (though to be honest I never heard of any other Crane styles), learned almost everything he knew about Kung fu just by watching. Maybe I didn't fully appreciate it at the time but getting a job as the janitor was one of the best things that ever happened to me.I'm droning, I know.

What follows are the inside look at Kung fu from the perspective of someone who neither cared about nor appreciated it.

Let's start with the basics:

Kung fu is divided into many different styles, most of which are based on the different bodily capabilities of different species. After that it can be divided into two smaller segments, armed and unarmed. Most students are trained unarmed combat at first and end up just including weapons they are good at using, for example you learn the fundamentals of Tiger style before you are allowed by your master to use weapons as well. This is more thoroughly explained later on.

To master Kung fu also includes mastering a few other things, primarily Courage, Compassion, Confidence, Patience and Discipline. Kung fu literally means 'merit master' and is usually proclaimed as the perfection of oneself. Most students ask to the purpose of mastering these predispositions if you will, so in order:

Courage-If you are scared yourself how do you expect to be able to learn anything new, let alone a martial art like Kung fu.

Compassion-More or less because noone wants to be the one who trained a serial killer.

Confidence-If you don't believe in yourself, how can you ever expect to be believed in. Additionally I was never really confident, and therefore it took me a year to work up the confidence to try out (even then Mei Ling holds full responsibility).

Patience-Sometimes you will have to wait, to ambush someone, to get full instructions from your master. The list can go on forever really.

Discipline-You will have to control your hunger, your pain and your lack of sleep. Self-control, the mind should be master of the body (and the intelligence should be the master of ).

A warning must be proclaimed, l will not take responsibility if anyone injures themselves doing anything they read on this sheet of paper.

This small creation of mine includes:

Punishments

Techniques and Styles

Addmission

And some extracts from what my fellow masters think of this.

To stop droning I will conclude: What follows are the thoughts of Kung fu of a teenage Crane who became a janitor at a Kung fu school, as he learned only by watching, reading and being 'tested' on.

My name is Crane and this is my take on Kung fu, as a janitor.

I should really learn to stop droning.


	2. Punishments

**A/N:Behold, the longer, more interesting 2nd chapter. This might be a bit harsh to some viewers but their's a reason this is rated K. Most of 4he chaptersin this story will hit at arround the 800 word mark. This is because the web doesn't have as many facts about the art as I'sd like, not Wikipedia, not Google, not Twitter, not Facebook, not anywhere. Anyway. Yay four reviews on one chapter, new record. soon. Enjoy.**

Punishments, they're always going to be tough but believe me Kung fu and it's punishments are the worst. Every school and temple has it's own unique methods of punishments, here are a few, of the ones I witnessed at Lee Da Kung fu Academy while l was a janitor. And to those who will ask, no l never suffered any of the punishments below.

The Iron Bar:

This isn't technically a punishment, but believe me it is brutal. It's supposed to help you develop pain tolerance, while also giving you a nice side-dish of discipline. Most students after one rigourous session WANT to do anything their master says.

_A leopard is being repeatedly hit with a metal bar._

The Deep Freeze:

This punishment is often used in winter. The student is sent outside the school into the frozen climate, usually it is so cold that you have to run around just to stay alive.

_An Ox is running around all over the place, as snow falls, eventually freezing the Ox, and encasing him in ice._

The Burning Scales of Pain:

A suit of armour burnt in a kilm and put on a student for various degrees of time, this punishment is only used in extremely severe circumstances. If it goes wrong the student would end up with a permenant mask of molten metal. Or cause you to loose all the fur or feathers on your head. Ouch.

_A red hot helmet is placed on a wolf's head, from outside all you hear are screams, when he emerges his face has no hair and is completely pink._

Lightning:

The specific student is sent outside in a thunder storm, wearing heavy metal armour and holding two long metal-tipped polls, while standing on the roof of a really high tower.

_A deer climbs a tower. When he reaches the top a thunderstorm starts. After a while the deer is hit by lightning leaving his fur electrocuted. He then falls off the tower._

The Hunger Games:

A miniature tournament done every year, for the week in which the festival takes place no students are given food or water. They are then released into a space (forest, valley, cave system. etc.).

_Five leopards charge towards an apple, they end up painfully colliding with each other. A rhino rushes forwards and grabs the apple, while continuing to run he is about to bite the apple when a hammer swings into his face. A vixen pounces for the fruit, but milimetres away a sparrow flies past and grabs the apple in it's talons. The bird stops at a river, however a net soon envelops the bird and a croc leaps from the river grabbing the food, he is about to eat it when the fruit gets kicked out of his hand, landing on the branch of a tree. The croc turns to see the vixen scratch his face with her claws. He lashes out with his tail but misses when a set of sharp teeth sink into his reptile starts shouting buthis mouth is stuffed with the net, still containing the sparrow. The vixen then promptly pushes him onto the ground, where he painfully lands on his back. _

The Dummy:

A particularly badly behaved student is used as the demonstrator for the techniques, this often means that the student ends up particularly badly bruised.

_A master repeatedly floors a gorrila, with different techniques._

The Cage:

The disobedient student is placed in a tiny cage (with barely enough room for them) and not let out for a specific time period.

_A rhino is seen squeezing inside a cage with barely enough space for him, the doors close and the lights that previously enveloped the room now disappear and only darkness can be seen._

The Boiling Pot:

A particularly bad student is put in a large pot full of boiling hot water (or in extremely extreme cases ghee, or even worse oil) for a period of time, this is also a training method employed to teach students the art of weather and heat control (mainly for students who want to or are selected to be part of an international group who will need to know how to make their bodies adapt to the heat.

_A mantis shrimp is lowered slowly into a pot of boiling and steaming water when he touches the water a scream is heard throughout Lee Da academy._


	3. Acceptance and Obstacles

**A/N:Chapter 3, ta-da! I thank this chapter dearly, if it wasn't for this or Fanfiction in general l would have died of greif, Rest ln Peace cousin Cyprien. Yes the red panda in this chapter is Shifu. Tai Lung also makes a rather large cameo in this episod...er... chapter.**

**Update soon. Enjoy.**

Kung fu is and always will be a difficult and dangerous occupation. Even highly skilled Kung fu masters end up at least breaking a leg once in a while. Then again that's mostly because those who studdy Kung fu only have three paths to actually choose from. Criminal, Neutral, Hero, more of this will be explained later on, but for now let's get on to what l was saying. To learn Kung fu from a school or academy you need three things; your parents or guardian' s permission, to prove yourself and finally a good track record ( no school is going to be responsible for creating a monster). This isn't actually a rule but more like a guidline, after all many masters were picked up off of the streets (*cough-Wu sisters-cough*).

First of all your carer has to sign a really really really l

ong scroll which is actually impossible to read (I personally heard of someone who sold their kid into slavery by accident.

_An old goat takes off a scroll case and lets all the paper from the scroll fill up the room, soon the goat is not visible due to the large amount of paper. Finally after swimming through the sea of paper the goat finds a place to sign and does._

Then you have to prove yourself. As a dedicated Kung fu student myself l know that this really is one of the hardest parts of Kung fu training, imagine that if you wanted to be an archer, you had to shoot an apple off a tree, only ten times harder. All schools and temples have their own acceptance regime, but here are a few universal ones.

Obstacle course:

The prefered method of training students as well as accepting them, send them around a race track full of things that swing, fal, explode, and don't hesitate to hit between the legs (l learned that the hard way). There are a number of famous obstacle courses that have been used for decades. Here are a few obstacles to avoid.

Jade tortoise:

A test of balance as well as training in deflection. You stand on the tortoise and watch as a barage of weapons come flying your way, and have to try and deflect them, easier said then done.

_A jade shell with a large 'crater' inside. A red panda stands on it, a large tortoise whacks it with his stick and the panda falls inside the device._

Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors:

Inumerable swinging peices of wood moving faster than expected, the only way to beat them is to go faster.

_Wooden polls which spin around and have spike covered legs, hands and tails. A red panda charges forward and iis soon thrown back out by a strike on the face._

Seven Talon Rings:

Each an abstraction of the seven toed demon that gaurds the Xing Yun Jin cave, going in a flurry of movements the moment it's nest is approached, the demon was legendary, so was the obstacle.

_A red panda leaps and attempts to fly through all seven of the rings, he manages six of them but soon is grazed by the seventh and lands on the ground._

Seven Swinging Clubs of instant Oblivion:

It's hard enough to keep your balance on a floor that moves, let alone when they are seven spiked clubs hurtling towards you faster than you can dodge. It was designed purely for the training of the more aggresssive styles, like tiger style.

_A red panda struggles to kick as more and more clubs swing faster and faster, eventuslly he trips and as he recovers a club swings directly into his face._

Feild of Feiry Death:

Imagine if you were a giant, and the whole place was covered in volcanoes, this is the closest thing to that. Noone knows where the fire is going to come from and when it's going to strike

_A red panda merely stands unsure as to whether or not to move. Eventually all of the holes launch the fire and he is launched far off covered in ashes._

The Adversary:

A kid's training device yes but an uber deadly one at that, the trick is to hit it in a place faster than it can strike back.

_A young snow leopard punches at the dummy which is pushed back into a wall, the vibration causing the weapons rack to fall._


	4. Hero's

**A/N:New chapter. One day late but I think that this is a great chapter, and was one of my favourites to write. The Prime Writer I absolutely and whole-heartedly thank you for your offer of help. But I'm afraid it will have to be a no thank you very much. I think this chapter has less mistakes than the previous one, but if you see any please alert me. I know this auestion is going to arise so: the villains of kung fu are not in this chapter because this is about the heros of kung fu (villains are next). Update soon, Enjoy.**

Kung fu has hundreds of practitioners, but not all of them are going to be amazing. Here is a look at some who did become amazing. To save space l have listed groups of masters together.

Master Oogway:

I think it was kind of obvious that I would start this scroll with the creator of Kung fu. As a youth Oogway traveled from his homeland and sailed across the world. He eventually came to the Valley of Peace where he built the Jade Palace and opened it to all seeking to learn the art of Kung fu (and that was a very large number).

Master Flying Rhino:

A student of Oogway, trained under Kung fu for years and now can seemingly jump miles away. The father of Master Thundering Rhino (though there are many rumours as to who was the mother), and liberator of I don't even know how many seiges.

Masters Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox and Croc:

Originally a trio of street fighters with no ame in life except honour, wealth and admiration. That was until the Wu sisters cleverly escaped. After being united by Master Oogway, they managed to learn the importance of teamwork, and the fact that there are riches more important then gold. They now protect Gongmen City from threats and serve as role models to students, Rhino for his speed,Ox for his strength and Croc for his... comments I think, or maybe the fact that he's a ladies man.

Master Shifu:

Famed as the strictest teacher of Kung fu ever (after Tai Lung happened of course) originally a member of the Furious Five until it's betrayal at the hand's of one of it's members he now stands as one of the most likely candidate for the title of grandmaster.

Master Bull:

Not much is known about him, he died a few hundred years ago and some even question his existence. All that is known for sure is that he was the first and only to master the Hammering Headache technique.

Master Frog:

A kung fu master who always had a passion for music, I now wonder why he ever went into Kung fu, but he did. And is now a master.

Master Dog:

A student who upon hearing about the kidnapping of Lady Blossom set out to save her, only to find out the hard way he wasn't the stongest student ever. Still Oogway trained him after a chance encounter, and together they were able to save Lady Blossom. He renounced Kung fu and ended up married to her but his weapons are still on display at the Jade Palace.

Grand Twin Weasles:

The creators and users of the round blades of Baoding, named after their father the blades were said to be able to cut through more rock than any other weapon. This was not their only great attribute however as they are also renowned for their love of mischeif.

Master Eagle:

When China was threatened by the hyenas of Handan, not many people stood up yo save it, Master Eagle did, and more importantly he did it well.

Grand Master Viper:

Strictly he was not a Kung fu master, he married and had a number of kids, but he is still renowned for his Poison Fang technique, capable of taking down fifteen gorrilas and a mid-sized croc.

Master Yao:

Living proof that Kung fu is not about strength. Master Yao was the first to uncover the knowledge from the Secret Scroll, and that at the age of five. Not much is known about him (probably because he spends most of his time in a box), other than that he was a loner.

Master Golden Takin:

The creator of the nine-hundred year old training hall, as well as numerous other booby traps. Other than that few even know of his existence.

This list would be a whole lot longer, and it should be but to be able to fit a name and breif description of every Kung fu master would be impossible. Every province (and there are 23 of them) has one Grand Master, and each Grand Master has a large number of students, and there are also a lot of smaller schools of Kung fu.


	5. Villains

**A/N:Do you know what the problem is with writing about villains, there is no information on them at all. Unless you are Tai Lung, Shen, Wolf Boss ot the Wus you have no info on you are a lot of villains in legends of awesomeness but Itried to use them sparingly. Another problem was that I failed in finding any ifo on lesser known villains, like the last one for example. Anyway. Enjoy and update soon.**

The saying goes:every dark cloud has a silver lining, but every silver cloud has a dark lining. If you don't understand then Kung fu is a silver cloud, the dark lining is every villains attempt at murder, revenge, . In this scroll you will find some of the most infamous villains in Kung fu history. Starting with some of the more recent ones:

Tai Lung:

Imagine that all your life you were told you were destined to have something. All your life you trained for it, everything you ever did was working towards that bigger goal. And then in the last moment that something was taken from you. That's how this snow leopard felt, did he take it lightly, no. He is credited as the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung fu and was seemingly one of the most powerful Kung fu masters ever. He lay waste to the valley, killing dozens, injuring hundreds, noone was safe from Tai Lung's rage. When Oogway defeated him he was incarcerated in Chor Gom prison and has been there ever since.

Lord Shen:

A young prince who tried to change his destiny...by slaughtering an entire village of pandas. Still on the run after his banishment.

The Wu sisters:

Three little girls, orphaned, left to die. There early childhood is a mystery though many know that they were trained by Oogway at around the same time as Tai Lung. It is hotly debated as to their turn to evil, but most agree that they were hired by Shen. The peacock had ordered them to murder the captain of Gongmen's guards. They joined his army for a few years, eventually becoming independent mercineries. They were caught by the Brotherhood and were sent to jail only to escape and plot against China. They were defeated by Rhino, Ox and Croc. Whereever they are now, it is best to stay on Su, Wing and Wan's good-side.

The Qidan clan:

A large renegade warlord clan of oxen, led by their prince Temutai. Banished from China after the former head (already a criminal) was executed for alledgedly instigating the Mongol war.

Temutai:

A warrior prince, even though only fifteen, leading his people through banishment. A very tough cookie indeed, it is rumoured that he broke Lord Shen's wing while the peacock tried to coax him into his side. When the Wus came later on a mission to kill, the whole camp was empty.

Jong Sung Jai Kai Chow:

The former leader of the Qidan clan. A ruthless warlord, us

ing nothing but brut force and pain to win. He refused to use underhand methods such as assasins, but was just as cruel anyway. One of his more notable crimes was the kidnapping of Lady Blossom, in an attempt to get her to marry him, political and economic cause aside he truly did love her. He was later executed after letting the entire south of China be pillaged by hordes of mongols, and worse letting so many men, women and children under his protection die.

Lin Kuei and Heiliang:

The Lin Kuei are a group of expert thieves and assasins, specializing in stealing valuable artifacts. Heiliang is their leader, blind in one eye and a master at swinging a meteor hammer they are a very imprsessive force indeed. Used famously as inside men by the mongols in order to breach the great wall. Most were killed during the Mongol war, but it is said a few survivors remain, seeking revenge.

General Tsin:

A phycopathic and completely mad golden takin. After he was fired by the army he retired to an island near Japan, where it is said he has a tribe of cannibals at hiscommand and enjoys killing for the fun of it.

Master Chao:

A very cunning salamander and an old hand at villainous and undemanded tactics. Fast enough to catch a speeding arrow, this desert monitor is said to have killed and betrayed more people than anyone has had noodle soup in their entire life. But life was never easy for Chao as he was physically abused from the age of five, that kind of childhood could make anyone go mad.

Great Gorrila:

A giant three times the size of an ordinary monkey. Nothing is known about him except for this peice of information:If you see him RUN!


	6. Styles and Techniques

**A/N: OK to answer the review questions, voila my new chapter. To Beserker88, this whole story and plot devices are in my AN, therefore anything I write here is almost certainly fake. I made Chao a villain, for crying out loud. I didn't include Fenghuang, Tong fo, Taotie or Bian Zao because I already utilised them in my previous stories, changing their paths, thereby altering the facts. Thank you.**

It is said that Oogway was very curious as a youth and set about traveling the world to find a home. Eventually he came to China, where he found the Valley of Peace. A place he would forever know as home. He climbed a plateau and when he reached the top he cried, that was the creation of the Pool of Sacred Tears. It is said that at the pool he found inner peace and invented Kung fu. He planted a peach tree, which would soon be known as the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. After he had master Kung fu he opened the Jade Palace and took students in. Eventually each species had found a style to suit their strengths and weaknesses and traveled through China teaching others what they had learnt. Now all the Kung fu schools were named after them and since that time hundreds of different styles of Kung fu had been created.

Kung fu techniques are divide into two categories armed and un-armed. Here you will find only unarmed techniques.

There are six principle styles of Kung fu and a fewer lesser known ones.

Fujian White Crane Style:

Invented in Fujian province, the Crane style focuses mostly on fluidity of movement, grace and balance. Almost entirely defensive most of the techniques involved are deflections or in flight manouvers for aireal combat. The best weapons for this style would be something small and light like butterfly knives or fans.

Famous Technique:

Wings of Justice: A technique involving the participant flying into the air and flapping wings to create a gust of air in order to unbalance your opponent.

Snake Style:

Focusing on dodging and avoidance, most people training in any snake style is expected to be flexible to allow for some of the more complicated manouvers.

Famous Technique:

Puppet of Death:

Controling a knocked out or even moving person by grabbing ahold of their limbs and using them as a weapon, depending on the size of the snake or the specific style it would be neccessary for a partner to control the legs.

Northern and Southern Mantis Style:

The main factor in this style is speed. The faster you go the harder your hits and the quicker you techniques involving a mantis's thingy's are copiable to different styles. The first thing most students learn when training in this style is patience.

Famous Technique:

Staying-Still-For-A-Really-Long-Time:

A teaching device commmonly used is to put the student in a cage with nothing to do often teaches students the importance of balance in terms of patience and speed.

Monkey Style:

Speed, agility and armed combat. Most practitioners resort into using bo staffs, especially made so that they are light, firm and bendy. Monkey style is one of the easiest styles to learn as there are very little fixed manouveours and most techniques are improvised and then revised, making it also have the most techniques.

Famous Technique:

Tahlia Leap:

Though often learned by practitioners of leopard and tiger style, the Tahlia leap was originally a Monkey style manouver. It involves the practitioner running up a vertical platform and then leaping into an offensive attack.

Tiger Style:

The most agressive style when it comes to Kung fu. The greatest strength of the Tiger style is that it is entirely offensive, this is also it's greatest weakness. Mosly using strength as a weapon Tiger style is never fought with weapons, only with claws (then again those could count).

Famous Technique:

Triple-Jump-Split-Kick:

The practitioner leaps onto an object and leaps from it leaping into the air and performing a split kick to whoever was unlucky enough to be on the side.

Leopard Style:

Leopard Style is not as direct as Tiger style but just as fierce. Leopards stalk their prey awaiting the perfect moment to strike, and when they strike they strike hard.

Famous Technique:

Wu Vortex:

Named after it's only living practitioners the vortex involves the practitioners tying their tails together and spinning around in the air. Impossible for anyone who does not have a long tail.

Rabbit Style:

Masters of Rabbit style are sneaky fighters. Using their long legs to trip up their opponents. Mostly focusing on aerial kicks and sneak attacks, essentially Kung fu's take at ninjitsu.

Famous Technique:

Double leap kick:

Leaping into the air with both legs and striking hard on the opponents face with the soles of ones feet. Not a lethal attack, but a painful one at least.

Red Panda Style:

A style involving speed and precision, practitioners of this style learn to read what an opponent is intending to do. Almost every strike is aimed at a nerve point.

Famous Technique:

Wuxi Finger Hold:

A legendary technique created by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty. They say the hardest part is cleaning up after...


	7. Artifacts

The Urn of Whispering Warriors:

The five hundred warriors of Tenshu, were called upon by an isolated village to defend it from the Ten Thousand Scarlet Moon Demons. They fought for a hundred days, to keep the potters safe. Each day whispering" _stay fast brother, stay fast". _When the battle was over the villagers built an urn from the clay of the battlefied and from tears. It is said that these warriors now reside inside the urn.

Golden Spear of Dragon Mountain:

A long spear topped with a glowing blade shaped by fire. Legend has it that the blade reflects the fire of the dragon, and can detect evil in the most hidden forms. Any unwearthy to wield it will burn.

Golden Shield:

The only remains of the legendary Bsttle of Fire Monkey Path. Noone survived the battle and nonone witnessed it, all everyone knows is that the valley was found with so many dead and so few weapons left together. The only thing intact was that shield.

The Sword of Heroes:

For brothers. Three became warriors. One mastered the halbered, another the sword and the third a dagger. The fourth became a four giants came to the village and stole the food. The three brothers fought the giants, but were defeated. The youngest brother took the weapons of his brothers and forged them into something new. A weapon, of complete destruction. His brothers taught him how to fight with their respective weapons. And when the giants came back, they were ready and waiting.

The Iron Fist of Justice:

Jin Huin lost his right arm protecting his family from bandits. He forged himself a new hand made of metal. It is said that before his punches could break the shell of a coconut. With his new hand he could punch harder. The bandits learned that the hard way.

The Thousand Scrolls of Kung fu:

All the known registered moves and secrets of Kung fu. From martial styles, moves, artifacts, weapons and tactics. Not to be confused with the Sacred Scrolls of Kung fu.

The Sacred Scrolls of Kung fu:

Due to the fact that the only place in the world to house all of thousand scrolls is the Jade Palace. The most common scrolls are the Sacred Scrolls. There is no known number of them, and noone has ever mastered all of them. Another key fact is that all the scrolls have to be read in order. Not to be donfused with the thousand scrools of Kung fu.

Flying Rhino Armour:

Said to have only been worn once in the bloody battle of Guandong. The armour still bears the scars of the reptilian assasins spiked butterfly knives, which were the only weapons close enought to cause damage.

Dragon Scroll:

Said to be the most powerful thing in Kung fu history. Letting you be one with the universe,see light in darkness, and hear the flutter of a butterfly. Over the centuries mqny people have looked for this scroll as the ultimate source of power.

Invisible Trident of Destiny:

The invisible trident of destiny was said to have helped point the way to Oogway when he was once lost in a forest on his way to the Valley of Peace. It pointed in the valley's direction and pointed him to his destiny.

The Blade of Bao Ding:

During the war of the three kingdoms, it was said that any man who could lift the blade out of it's stone imprisonment, would be given all of China. All three parties tried to lift the sword, but failed. The next day before any could try again, a lone jackal stepped up and pulled the weapon out , declaring himself emporor. The true legend of the Jackal, was that he was walking through the forest towards the sword when he found a pot of butter, Bao Ding written clearly on it. He slipped in at night and dropped the butter into the tiny slit in the stone. By next morning a child could have pulled it out.


	8. Po

**AN: I figured I wouldn't need a whole chapter to write the Basic plot so... Welcome to the final chapter of my latest story. I would like to have another out of ten for this story. Ten being the highest. I would also like to know what you think I should write next. So for the fourth time running Goodbye and Update soon.**

It was a hot summer's day in the Valley of Peace. After what seemed like ages of begging, Po had somehow convinced Master Shifu to let him and the Five have a day off. Monkey and Mantis were busy pulling pranks on the villagers down at the Valley. Tigress was (obviously) training without _the h_eat. Viper was probably sunbathing, and Crane was probably practicing calligraphy in his room. Po himself was bored out of his wits. His father had closed the noodle shop for a while. When he opened the kitchen cupboards he soon found to his horror that they were empty.

Rather then letting out a cry of terror, he trudged slowly to his room, he'd sort that problem later, now what he really needed was a nap. Po's room was at the edge of the corridor and he was about to start walking down towards it when he tripped on a rope.

"Whaa"! The dragon mask came towards him like a firework. He rolled to the side to avoid hitting it and ended up in Crane's room, only for a bunch of scrolls to fall on top of him. "At least Monkey and Mantis didn't see that happen", he would never hear the end of it. He sat up and looked down at the scroll that had landed on his temple. In neat light hand (or talon) writing it said:

_As a Kung fu Master I have met a number of other Kung fu Masters and prodiges, and have somehow managed to weasel in this question: What does Kung fu mean to you ?_

Po was about to put the scroll back down where he had found it when his eyes slid across the next few words written.

_Master Shifu:_

Sparking his interest Po read on.

_"You have been studying Kung fu for HOW long and you have the audacity to ask something like, like THAT"! _

_As you can tell Shifu wasn't very happy._

_Master Tigress:_

_No answer._

_Master Viper:_

_"It's what we do silly"._

_Master Monkey and Master Mantis:_

_"It's -Shifu's -idea -of -an -excuse -to -torture".Puffed the tired Monkey, inbetween pants._

_"For-example,-he -just -made -us- run -up -and -down -the -thousand -steps -five- times,- with- weights -strapped- to- our -legs", chiped the breathless bug._

_"And-we-were-only-allowed-to-take-the-steps-five-at-a-time"._

_"Both-ways"._

_"For-waking-up-late", both cried out._

Po was certainly glad that Master Shifu hadn't done that to him. He could barely walk up and down the stairs once, let alone with weights on his legs. Po suddenly realized that his name wasn't on the scroll. He quickly pulled out one of his friend's inkpots and started scribbling down on the edge of the paper.

_Po:_

_Kung fu is the most bodauciously awesome art there is. There's everything in it. Ever since I was a little kid, the only sport I ever cared about was Kung fu. It was so awesome. The kicks I could never do, the punches that I broke my bones against the walls with, the throwing stars I never managed to throw into the wall. Everything about Kung fu was so awesome._

There, his literacy masterpiece. He neatly cleaned the quill he had used to write with, put the inkpot back in the cornerand rolled up the scroll into a perfect roll, he then tidied up the rest of the fallen scrolls and placed them tenderly on to a pile at the back of the room. He dusted himself off and turned to leave when he saw a black and white avian standing in the doorway wings crossed and slightly tapping with one of his feet.

"Po, what were you doing in my room"?The tone wasn't accusatory, more or less demanding. Po slightly stammered.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some..." his gaze frantically went around the room looking for anything that would save him from a beating, his paws gently tapping the other's set of fingers. "Some... calligraphy. Yeah, because, umm, Shifu said that it um helped with gracefullness".

"You want to learn calligraphy"?

"Yeah, you're right it was a stupid idea", and before the bird could say another word the panda had left the room."See ya".

"That was, weird".

The End.

* * *

**Basic Plot:**

**The story follows Crane as he reminences through his thoughts of Kung fu when he was still a janitor in Lee da. The final chapter follows Po reading through the scroll and shows what other Kung fu Masters think of Kung fu as a whole. The story ends with Crane discovering him.**

**A/N: I would also like to know how was my characterisation of a final round of thanks to Beserker88, The Assasin of Xion, The Prime Writer, The Whispering Warrior.**


End file.
